Sentimiento sin nombre
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Cuando comienzas a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo nace un sentimiento al que no puedes ponerle nombre. Gogo se encuentra atorada entre lo que siente y lo que quiere sin querer ver nada más allá. SemiAU Tadashi Alive! Parejas extrañas. Denle una oportunidad!
1. Extrañas sensaciones

_**Hola gente de fanfiction sé que he estado ausente por mucho, mucho tiempo pero a decir verdad mi musa simplemente desapareció ya no volvió así que me fue imposible actualizar, PERO decidió volver para dejarme esta historia de Big Hero 6 que no pude sacar de mi cabeza ni con un hacha (?) en fin, esta será una historia que no tendrá más de unos pocos capítulos y algo cortos pero no desesperen ya la tengo casi toda así que no tardare. Disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece yo solo escribo esto como entretenimiento.**_

''Esto una tontería'' anuncio Gogo mientras estaba de pie en esa enorme sala con caros muebles de la casa de Fred. ¿Quién diría que el tontín vendría de una familia rica y viviría en semejante mansión? Ella estaba segura que vivía debajo de un puente.

¿Y a todo esto que hacia ella en la casa de este idiota? Involuntariamente un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ''Tranquilízate Gogo, solo has venido a llevarlo al café de la tía de Hiro porque el muy idiota no se apareció a la hora acordada'' murmuro en voz baja con un tinte de enfado muy evidente.

''Señorita Tomago'' anuncio Hitles, el mayordomo ''El amo Frederick está aquí''

Ella se dio media vuelta molesta a punto de gritarle cuando toda represalia murió en sus labios. Fred estaba… él…

''Fred… ¿Qué rayos te pasó?''

Él lucia… bueno, decente.

Estaba bien peinado, sin esa gorra que tanto lo caracterizaba y vestía un fino traje de vestir hecho a la medida con unos relucientes zapatos negros.

''¡Gogo! Ehh… ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Fred parecía absolutamente incomodo mientras la observaba con sorpresa y un rubor cubría su rostro. _Bien, al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado _pensó la chica mientras lo observaba.

''No fuiste a la reunión así que vine por ti, ¿Por qué estas vestido así?'' Ella decidió ser directa y brusca, mejor eso a que él viera que ella estaba igual de incomoda que él.

''Ahh… ¿No os lo dije? No poder asistir hoy. Yo… Ehh, mis padres vuelven hoy de la isla y se supone que tengo que estar presente para recibirlos'' Gogo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y mirarlo con incluso más incredulidad de la que tenía cuando descubrió su casa, ¿Acaso Fred acababa de decir una oración completa sin mencionar sus cómics, la ciencia o alguna otra tontería? ¿Y que era esa expresión tan seria?

''¡Valla! Pues… bueno, no hay nada que hacer, yo… yo me voy'' sería mejor que saliera de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, quería escapar de esa mirada tan seria y ese lenguaje tan fino, ese no era el Fred que ella conocía.

''¡Espera!'' Fred tomo su mano antes de que se alejara ''Siento mucho la confusión, dile a los chicos que pueden venir a mi casa la próxima vez para compensar lo de hoy ¿De acuerdo? Solo… solo no te enfades''

Gogo lo miro fijamente durante un momento en el que se sintió incapaz de reaccionar, luego simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de ahí.

Camino hasta que sintió que su cabeza se aclaraba y el intenso rubor de sus mejillas desaparecía ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué se sintió tan extraña al ver que su tonto y predecible amigo podía tener tan buen lenguaje? Algo que no debería resultarle tan extraño, después de averiguar su… _status_ en la sociedad debería ser comprensible que fuese criado para ser educado cuando debía.

Pero Gogo definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Ella se sentía cómoda con el Fred que hacia tonterías y la hacía reír o que la molestaba con sus locas ideas, era _predecible, _era _cómodo_, este Fred de elegantes formas y modales la hacía sentirse acalorada y extraña ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar?

Cuando llego con sus amigos ellos notaron lo extraña que estaba y preguntaron por Fred, Gogo no pudo sino apartar la mirada ceñuda y avergonzada.

''Él tenía un compromiso''

Sus amigos decidieron no preguntar al ver su enfadada expresión, ellos querían vivir.

_**Recuerden: un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :***_


	2. Pensamientos y otras cosas

**Hey me alegra que les este gustando este loco experimento. Este capitulo viene con un poco mas de seriedad y de un par de explicaciones para dar lugar a la trama que quiero crear. Disfruten.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece solo esta historia sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

><p>Después de haber tenido esa extraña visita a la casa de Fred comenzó a sentirse extraña. El tontuelo no se apareció hasta dentro de una semana y estaba tal y como si nada hubiese pasado, actuando tan tontamente como siempre pero Gogo se sentía diferente, ni siquiera podía mirar a su amigo a la cara sin sentirse rara ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella? ¿Y por qué había desaparecido tantos días?<p>

Había algo extraño también con Fred, nadie parecía notarlo pero ella lo hacía, lucia más rígido al moverse y sus sonrisas parecían casi forzadas. No es que ella allá estado observándolo, por supuesto que no, eso sería un mal chiste.

''Hey Gogo ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto?'' pregunto Tadashi acercándose a la pelinegra.

Gogo le sonrió y comenzó a hablar acerca de su amada bicicleta. Ella estaba muy feliz de que Tadashi estuviera de nuevo en la universidad con ellos. Según sabia, Hiro no quería dejarlo ir para salvar al profesor Callaghan y cuando al fin lo soltó el edificio exploto justo en sus narices, Tadashi se llevó la peor parte (pero nada comparado a lo que hubiese pasado si estuviese dentro del edificio) era increíble lo que unos segundos de diferencia podrían hacer, si Hiro lo hubiese soltado antes probablemente Tadashi no estaría con ellos ahora. Aunque quedo en coma inducido por un tiempo debido a unas terribles quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo y parte del pecho. Hiro estaba destrozado y luego ocurrió todo el incidente de los microbots y el director Callaghan. Ella estaba contenta de que el mayor de los Hamada no estuviese presente para ver a su hermano arriesgando su vida para vengarlo, aunque Hiro se llevó una buena reprimenda cuando se enteró de todos modos.

''Siempre me lo pregunte'' comenzó a decir Hiro cuando ella termino de relatar sus avances con su proyecto ''¿Por qué una bicicleta, Gogo? ¿No pensaste en un auto o una motocicleta? ¿Por qué trabajar en una suspensión electromagnética en un bicicleta si pudiste haberte dedicado a trabajar en el motor de un auto o algo así?''

Tadashi le di un codazo a su hermano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

''¡Au!'' exclamo el chico ''¿Y eso por qué fue?'' espeto furioso a lo que Gogo solo pudo reír.

''Esta bien Tadashi, no tengo problemas con eso'' Tiempo atrás probablemente su rostro se hubiese ensombrecido y se hubiese marchado contestando algo cortante, pero ella sabía que Hiro no actuaba con malicia y que Tadashi se preocupaba demasiado acerca de herir los sentimientos de los demás.

Ella miro a Hiro muy seriamente para responder ''Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, ellos iban muy rápido y se salieron del camino en una curva, los autos y las motos me parecen realmente poco seguros, a pesar de que soy una amante de la velocidad, pienso que puedo construir un vehículo lo suficientemente rápido y seguro que no contamine el ambiente ¿Qué mejor manera que empezar mejorando una bicicleta?'' Ella le sonrió al joven genio mientras el reía y la felicitaba.

_Es mejor así _ se dijo _él no tiene por qué saber lo que sucedió realmente conmigo, no hay necesidad de traumarlo innecesariamente. _Gogo cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes inundaban su mente, el accidente, el hospital, el psicólogo y la incapacidad que sintió para conducir un auto cuando la adrenalina no llenaba su mente. Eventualmente lo supero por supuesto, se hizo adicta a la goma de mascar y se preparó para entrar a la universidad como una estudiante normal. Aquel capitulo en su vida estaba cerrado y no pensaba revivirlo por nada del mundo.

''¡Hey Gogo!''

''¡Ah!'' Salto asustada cuando fue sacada tan abruptamente de sus recuerdos. Fred la estaba mirando con ese horrible traje de lagartija.

''¡Casi me da un infarto, cerebro de ardilla!'' grito furiosa y avergonzada ''¿En que estabas pensando?''

''Lo siento, lo siento'' el alto chico saco la cabeza por la boca del traje y la miro con una sonrisa.

''Es solo que pensé que parecías triste y quería ver que te pasaba, ¿no habrás sido reemplazada por una alienigena deprimida, verdad?'' Gogo frunció el ceño ante esa extraña muestra de preocupación ¿Era normal que su corazón se acelerara de esa manera?

''No me sucede nada''

El larguirucho chico la miro por un rato muy intensamente. _Será mejor que me valla_ pensó _cualquier cosa por escapar de esa mirada_.

''Bien chicos, yo ya he terminado por hoy, nos vemos mañana'' dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se apresuraba en alejarse. Cuando estaba a mitad del camino una voz hizo que se detuviera.

''¡Espera, Gogo!'' Fred venia siguiéndola con su ropa normal puesta y el horrible traje en mano.

''¿Te parece bien que te acompañe a tu casa?'' le pregunto cuando llego a su altura.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y solo asintió con la cabeza para seguir caminando

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el hiperactivo chico no lo soporto mas.

''Oye, ¿No estarás enojada por lo de la vez pasada, verdad?'' Su voz tenia un tinte de preocupación que hizo que Gogo se sintiera culpable por haber actuado tan borde cerca suyo.

''Por supuesto que no tontín'' dijo mientras le daba un codazo amistoso ''Solo me sorprendiste vestido así, ya sabes, en el fondo sigues siendo un loco'' Fred sonrió ampliamente como si acabaran de decirle que al fin le darían su sándwich invisible. El resto del camino rieron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia.

Al llegar a su apartamento no pudo recordar haberse sentido tan feliz ni que su corazón latiera si de contento, ni siquiera su vació apartamento se sentía tan solitario como antes. ¿Que era esa extraña sensación en su pecho?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz ;$<strong>_


	3. Peleas y paseos

**Hola! Esta es la tercera entrega de esta historia mitad experimento sobre FredGogo.**

**Esta vez veremos el punto de vista de Fred. Como se estarán dando cuenta voy a estar saltando entre Gogo, Gogo, Fred, Fred y ocasionalmente algún otro personaje para darle mas vida a la trama y que no se aburran.**

**En fin.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece solo la historia que escribo sin ninguna doble intención solo tratar de entretenerlos.**

* * *

><p>Estruendosos gritos se oían por los lujosos pasillos de la mansión de Fred y voces que clamaban ser oídas se habrían paso tropezando las unas con las otras por mantenerse en la cima de la discusión.<p>

''¡Es mi vida! ¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer!'' Rugió un larguirucho muchacho mal vestido. Era tan extraño ver a Fred gritando o perdiendo los cabales. Su cara estaba roja de furia y sus manos tan apretadas a sus costados que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

''¡Claro que puedo hacerlo y tu harás lo que yo diga por el bien de esta familia!'' Siguió gritando una castaña mujer mayor con un elegante vestido.

''¿Esta familia? ¿Alguna vez siquiera te has puesto a pensar en mi o en lo que yo quiero?'' ¿Cómo podrían sus padres estar tan ciegos? Nunca lo escuchaban.

''Hijo, escucha a tu madre, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti'' Un hombre mayor intentaba de hacer de mediador entre la discusión de su esposa e hijo pero estos no le hacían ni caso.

''¡Ustedes no quieren lo mejor para mí! Solo piensan en su estúpida empresa y pasan de mí esperando que actué como ustedes pero eso **no va a pasar.** ''

''¡Ya eres un adulto Frederick! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño de una vez! Ya te he consentido mucho con esas estúpidas historietas y juguetes. No me importa si es un hobby o que se yo pero ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades''

Fred estaba negando con la cabeza violentamente. ¿Por qué sus padres estaban tratando de arruinar su vida? ¿Por qué no podía dedicarse a lo que él quería? ¿Por qué tenían que estarlo presionando?

''¡No quiero tener nada que ver con eso! ¿No lo entienden? ¡Estoy harto de ser solo un títere en sus vidas!''

La señora mayor se puso aún más roja y le soltó la bofetada a su hijo que le giro la cara completamente hacia un lado.

''¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Tú harás lo que yo diga y esa es mi última palabra!''

Fred ni siquiera contesto mientras su madre se marchaba y su padre la seguía después de haberlo mirado con lastima durante un momento.

Hitles llegó poco después con hielo para su mejilla. Su vida daba asco.

* * *

><p>Hacia un buen rato que había salido a caminar para despejar su cabeza. Las constantes presiones, los constantes tienes que hacer esto, tienes que hacer lo otro. <strong>Estaba harto.<strong>

Pero era una vida de la que no podía escapar. Lo había intentado todo.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia de clase media? Eso hubiese resolvió todos sus problemas.

_No, no es verdad _pensó _el problema no es el dinero, el problema es mi familia y su obsesión por controlarme. _

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera vio venir a la chica en patines que se estrelló contra él.

''Lo siento mucho, ¿Estas bien?'' a pesar del dolor reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

''¿Gogo?'' Fred se enderezo para ver a la chica de corto pelo negro y mechas moradas mirarlo de vuelta con sorpresa.

''¿Fred?'' ambos se miraron un momento y luego se echaron a reír. El castaño se levantó para darle la mano a la chica.

''Deberías tener más cuidado al patinar y no atropellar gente inocente, Tomago'' la chica rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

''Y tu deberías fijarte por donde caminas cerebro de ardilla, así evitarías ser atropellado''

Fred sonrió ampliamente, ¿Es que acaso siempre tenía una réplica para todo? Ni siquiera le molestaba ser insultado, de hecho, nada que proviniese de Gogo le molestaba. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a tener sentimientos más fuertes por su ruda amiga? Eso no lo sabe.

Él solo sabe que de un tiempo hacia acá la chica comenzó a parecerle sumamente adorable y linda (con riesgo a recibir un puñetazo si ella se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando) Era sarcástica, ruda, inteligente y sumamente _sexy_. No había otra palabra para describirla.

Claro que sus esperanzas murieron cuando se dio cuenta que ella jamás se fijaría en él. Ya tenía suficiente con que lo considerara un buen amigo, él no quería arruinar la relación que tenía con ella declarándole sus no-correspondidos sentimientos.

''¿Y… que haces por aquí Fred?'' Esa sencilla pregunta hizo que su ánimo se desplomase completamente, aunque trato de mantener su máscara de soñador y relajación, se sentía forzado pero estaba seguro que no lo notaria. ¿Quién creería que el simplón de Fred podría ser profundo? Ciertamente él no.

''Nada, solo salí a dar un paseo y ver si la ciudad necesitaba del ¡asombroso Fredzilla! para salvarla del caos'' dijo haciendo una exagerada pose de héroe y con su usual tono de ilusión.

Gogo frunció el ceño durante un instante pero la expresión desapareció tan rápidamente que creyó habérsela imaginado.

''Realmente eres imposible, Fred'' ella le sonrió e hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo al instante. Gogo era una de esas cosas que sus padres no podían cambiar y modificar a su antojo, ella era segura, un refugio. Probablemente podría decir lo mismo de todos sus amigos pero sabía que la pelinegra era diferente, ella era la que le daba emoción a su vida, un espacio en su cabeza y en su corazón que solo le pertenecía a ella. Sin presiones. Sin fingimiento.

Gogo era Gogo y él era Fred. Con ella todo estaba bien.

''Oye Gogo… Te-tengo tiempo libre, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película? He oído que _El regreso de los comedores de la muerte* _es buena. Decenas de monstruos y muchos gritos. ¿Qué dices?''

Inmediatamente la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas, cosa que extraño a Fred, y bajo la mirada. _Oh Dios mío, se ve tan dulce. _Él también se sonrojo en respuesta y aparto la mirada ¿No creería que…? Oh no.

''D-digo… c-como amigos. Ya sabes… Ehh…'' _Idiota, idiota, idiota. Ella va a creer que la estas invitando a una cita. Vas a arruinarlo todo. Idiota._

''N-no te pases conmigo, chico listo. Esto no es una cita ¿Entendido? Solo dos amigos que van a ver una película''

Su cabeza se disparó como un resorte para mirar a la chica como un tonto boquiabierto. ¿Eso era un sí? _¡Que rayos importa! ¡Ella va a ver una película contigo deja de bebértela con los ojos y habla!_

''Cla-claro, por supuesto. No tenía ninguna otra intención. '' Ambos caminaron rumbo al cine sonrojados y avergonzados. Fred sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de la felicidad, se notaba en su cuerpo, sus gestos y en el brillo de sus ojos. Gogo hacia sus problemas desaparecer. Aunque él sabía que seguirían ahí después de que la dejara en su apartamento (porque él sabía que iba a ir a dejarla, no se perdería una oportunidad como esa) por unos momentos se permitió disfrutar junto a la chica que llenaba su estómago de mariposas. Todo lo demás que no fuera ella podía esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien! este capitulo comenzamos a conocer la vida de nuestro tontuelo favorito. A mi parecer todos los personajes tienen su razón de ser y una historia que los define. (No, no conozco los cómics, no los he leído. Me estoy basando solo en la película para escribir esto y toda la historia que no hayan visto en la película es exclusivamente de mi imaginación) Yo no me trago eso de 'yo soy así porque si y simplemente no escondo nada' las personas son mucho mas complejas que eso. Espero estar dejando eso claro y no demasiado sutil.<strong>

**En fin.**

***Este titulo es completamente inventado pero si a alguien se le hace conocida o cree haberlo escuchado antes... pues contiene un huevo de pascua. Al que logre adivinarlo le regalo un One-shot de la pareja que desee de Big hero 6. Vamos es de una versión muy conocida de una de mis sagas favoritas. _Otra forma de llamar a los... _Bien suficientes pistas. Ánimo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :3<strong>_


End file.
